The AIDS International Research Training Program (AITRP) proposed for the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC) is designed to build long- term scientific capacities that help to address the AIDS epidemic in Chile, Indonesia, and Malawi. The proposed UIC-AITRP involves collaboration between the UIC School of Public Health and the UIC College of Nursing. The Great Lakes Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), and key institutional participants in three countries: Pontifiica Universidad Catolica de Chile, the University of Malawi, The Center for Health Research at the University of Indonesia (CHR-UI), and The Program for Appropriate Technology in Health-Indonesia (PATH). The specific aims of the program are: (1) To provide bio-medical and behavioral science training in HIV/AIDS and TB prevention at the MS, Ph.D., and post- doctoral levels at UIC in the School of Public Health and/or the College of Nursing for students and practicing professionals from Chile, Indonesia, and Malawi; (2) To strengthen the capacity for HIV/AIDS research and training at the three collaborating universities and surrounding region by helping to build a critical core of university faculty in their region with expertise in HIV/AIDS research theory and methods; (3) To provide new and minority scholars with short-term, hands-on training experience in planning and conducting HIV international research; (4) To foster multi-disciplinary HIV/AIDS prevention research in Chile, Indonesia, and Malawi by initiating and facilitating the establishment of long-term cooperative scientific relationships between the program's collaborating partners in these countries, UIC, and the Great Lakes CFAR. AITRP will have important implications for strengthening the research capacity in the three targeted countries and their nearby regions.